Crossing Paths
by Purgurl
Summary: Re-Post. Deleted by FF for some reason :/. Alone, wet, depressed, and closer than they think. RL/NT


Hello all! It's been a while (and by 'a while' I mean forever!) since I've written anything, but now, since the summer has rolled around and my workload is basically non exsistant I have decided to try and get back into the fanfiction thing. Hope you enjoy this (slightly-fluffy-near-the-end) fic! Unbetaed unfortunately but I have tried my best!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I own none of the below characters though I am pretty sure I'd be willing to sell my soul for a Tonks action figure!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tonks clumped down the street in her bright purple boots whilst the rain sploshed all around her.

Passers-by gave her strange looks, not only because of her unique attire, but because in the middle of a torrential downpour, the young woman wore no coat or carried an umbrella.

Her hair was soaking, stuck to the side of her heart-shaped face. It looked as though it should have been a vivid and outlandish colour, it simply seemed as though it would suit her appearance. Yet, it was a dark mousy brown. Her ripped denim jeans were a completely darker shade of blue due to the amount of water that they contained.

Some, who had the time to care, were struck by the look of sheer desperation and sadness on the young woman's face. Surely someone so young and so pretty could never have a problem so huge as to darken her sweet features with an air of such hopelessness. Could they?

Her arms were wrapped around her body, protecting her, from the rain. Or protecting her from something else?

She walked without purpose. Her heavy step would have someone believe she had somewhere to be, people to meet. But, she didn't look ahead, didn't bother to check what direction she was walking in. She bumped into others racing to escape the sudden rain. No one would look at her and guess that she would be impolite, quite the opposite perhaps, but the young woman didn't look up, even once, to apologise to those who's shoulders she bumped into.

Remus shuffled slowly across the road, barely bothering to stop and check for passing cars, of which there were many.

Rush hour traffic was everywhere, as were the many runners of the rat race. Yet, the man gave off an air of being distinctly alone, even though he was crowded by people on his left, right, in front of him and behind.

His greying hair was swept back by the rain. This made his scars all the more visible to those who had a second to spare a glance around them.

The scars were the only remarkable thing about his appearance. He didn't fit in with the others in their charcoal black, pinstripe suits accompanied by varying styles of umbrellas, yet his attire was not outstanding enough to earn him any attention from his fellow inhabitants of the roadside.

His face was blank, expressionless. However, his expression appeared contrived, as if the man felt the need to conceal whatever feelings he was indeed feeling. If anyone decided to stop and gaze into the man's deep and puzzling eyes, they would see a look that matched that of a young, miserable woman, not so far away. They shared a deep sadness, that seemed unique to only them.

Tonks, crossing the street to the adjacent footpath, barely realising that she had down so, continued down the road without falling into step with the others around her. But when had she ever? She kept her head down.

Remus walking up the street, all of his attention focused on the thoughts inside his head.

Thwack. She bumped into another patron. She barely took notice until something told her to look up.

Thwack. He bumped into something small and soft. Being that he was inside his own thoughts he didn't bother to look down, but also, being the polite man that he always was, he murmured a quick 'Sorry.'

He tried to move forward but a small and pale hand rested on his upper arm. The simple action acted as a bomb, shifting his attention from his own thoughts to his current surroundings. He knew that hand.

'Tonks,' he breathed, unsure of whether or not to smile. Would that be too painful for her? (for him?)

'Remus,' she replied every bit as breathlessly.

She smiled. Remus doubted that she had even considered whether or not to do so. It was in her nature to be welcoming, happy and cheerful. Most of the time. He was afraid to look at that smile, because then, he would surely, uncontrollably, smile back.

Yet, he found it even more painful than smiling trying to keep his eyes from hers. He smiled back and her smile grew.

'Its been so long. How have you been?' she asked whilst the rain continued to pour down her face. It looked as though she could be crying, thought Remus, but he didn't want to believe that she was in anguish.

Tonks was grateful for the rain, concealing her tears was easy in such weather.

Remus took some time to answer. ' I'm fine, little wet, how about you?'

Small talk. Was their friendship, their former relationship, reduced to bumping into each other and engaging in smalltalk ?

She didn't seem to mind however, her entire face had rearranged itself into a happier expression, with any signs of despair leaving.

'I've been, you know,' she averted her gaze from his and looked down. She was sure that he would never believe her if she said she was fine, not only because of her hair, but also because he was able to read her as well as any of the books that lined that shelves of Grimmauld Place.

He looked at her and felt her anguish and her heartache. He recognised them as they matched his own exactly.

She gave him a wry smile, she acknowledged that he could tell how she felt.

He took her hand and stroked her palm with slow circles. He could already feel that cloud of despair begin to lift.

Despite the reasons he had given her for not being together ('...too poor,' ' ...too old,' '...too dangerous Dora') he felt as though them being together would be the perfect remedy to the pain that they were feeling.

She felt a strange kind of burning sensation go through her body as he touched her hand, as if her body was warming up, she could feel again.

She heard him chuckle and look down at the top of her head from his considerable height. She guessed what he had found so funny. She reached and out and felt for a strand of her limp and wet hair and looked at it.

Pink. A bright, vibrant, vivid pink.

She echoed his chuckle and flashed a weak smile.

'I've missed you,' she whispered.

He stroked her hand again.

'Me too,' he sighed back.

'Drink?' she asked, trying to sound as if the answer didn't depend on her state of mind.

His head screamed, 'No!' But when he looked in her eyes, at her sweet face, the words slipped out. His heart had taken precedence over his head.

'Yes, of course.'

She took his hand and pulled him lightly down a back street, where he knew a small, comfortable bar existed.

Passers-by sparing a glance for the two people, hands entwined, saw smiling faces, twinkling eyes and felt an air of happiness surrounding the two.

Niether of the two were naive enough to expect the feelings to last, they knew that bigger circumstances existed outside this moment in time, but for now they were happy to warm up and dry out in each other's company.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading. A review would be great if you have time :)!


End file.
